Lobo
by delta2007
Summary: Existe un aleyenda urbana acerca de un joven de apariencia debil, tras el un aura roja se cierne mientras que la luna y la muerte bailan al mismo ritmo con el. Si te acercas demasiado seguramente quedaras maldito,podra nacer el amor en medio de esto.
1. Prologo

**Los siguientes personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para esta historia.**

**Esta idea comenzó a rondarme últimamente y antes de que la olvide pensé en compartirla, es más oscura y violenta de mis otras historias, por lo que si no gustan de este genero mejor no lo lean.**

**Puse a Naruto como un lobo, ya que con el zorro no me quedaba muy bien que digamos.**

**Espero que les guste**

**Primera Noche**

Me pregunto si hubiera sabido todo lo que iba a ocurrir aun lo hubiera seguido, si hubiera sabido todo el dolor y sufrimiento que tendría que pasar lo hubiera seguido, no lo se…todo se nubla, mi cuerpo no me responde, estoy muriendo…

Noche 11:00 PM

Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga y tengo veintidós años, este es mi primer año como maestra en la preparatoria Konoha, y estoy bebiendo como si no hubiera un mañana, a mi lado se encuentra un compañero del trabajo, el maestro Kakashi quien solo me mira divertido por mi estado.

-Que se ha creído el director – azotando fuertemente el vaso que acabo de terminar de un solo trago sobre la mesa.

Estoy furiosa

- Calma Hyuga Sensei, no veo que deba preocuparse demasiado

Miro aun más furiosa a Kakashi.

-Es que ese nuevo alumno Uzumaki, es verdaderamente raro y buscapleitos, y con el Uchiha que ya tengo en clase no tardara mucho en haber problemas.

-Mmm..., tiene apariencia de ser delgado y alto, y aun así no se ve débil debido a una extraña aura que le rodea, algo difícil de describir, bueno eso dicen-

Mire a Kakashi furiosa por su comentario burlón

-Me estas ayudando o me estas terminando de rematar. – La verdad el comentario me puso más los pelos de punta -.

Solo sonrío mientras me veía tomar otro vaso de un solo trago.

- Solo lo conozco por los rumores, el llegara mañana luego de ser transferido

Estaba deprimida, el trabajo como maestra no era lo que esperaba, por ello había dejado el dulce hogar que una chica podría desear, nunca carecí de nada, lo tenia todo, pero quise ser profesora y por ello ahora vivo sola, pero mi situación económica no es muy alentadora que digamos, y el ambiente que se esta tornando en la escuela es mucho peor.

La ultima copa y dejamos el sitio.

Kakashi tomo su camino

Yo me despedí agitando mi mano graciosamente.

-Tomare un taxi – le dije sonriente

El se despidió mientras tomaba su camino.

Me maldecía a mi misma, no tenia dinero para regresar así que comencé a caminar mas deprimida, los tacones no ayudan mucho, sobre todo cuando ya estas demasiado bebida.

Me preguntaba si fue mala idea el haber dejado mi casa, casi nunca tenía dinero y lo poco me lo iba a beber para desahogarme del stress.

Comencé a atravesar un parque para ahorrar camino.

De repente tropecé y justo cuando iba a caer alguien alcanzo a sostenerme evitando que cayera.

- Ah… muchas grac…me quede helada, la persona que estaba ahí era un chico rubio alto y de mirada fría, me hizo sentir escalofríos.

A pesar de ser un estudiante era más alto que yo, su cabello rubio y despeinado, su piel bronceada y sus ojos, esos ojos tan azules como el cielo.

Pero…

Esa mirada fría y lejana,

Creo que sintió mi miedo ya que de repente soltó su agarre y se alejo.

Tarde unos minutos en reaccionar, pero creo que mi lado de maestra salio.

-¡Oye tu eres un estudiante de preparatoria, que demonios haces a estas fuera ¡ ¡Donde tienes tu sentido común¡

Volteo y su mirada había cambiado, estaba muy divertido.

- Y el tuyo donde esta, estas ebria y apenas puedes sostenerte, y todavía dándome un sermón a un chico, y envuelta en ese trapo.

--Que se estaba burlando de mi ropa ahora el muy desgraciado--

Me enfurecí más de lo que ya estaba como se atrevía a burlarse de mi

-¡no…no...No es un trapo ¡

-Jajaja, ah no, entonces que es, por que no le veo forma, si fuera un trabajador ebrio como tu estaría luciendo algo mejor,

-Ya basta, soy profesora y…

-Profesora, si que es buena broma.

No me creyó, no me ve como una profesora sentí una enorme vergüenza, bueno en estas condiciones tal vez no lo parezca.

Se quedo mirando a la lejanía y volvió a poner esa mirada fría que me da escalofríos.

- de todos modos, es mejor que corras, te lo advierto.

Me ha dado la espalda y comienza a retirarse.

-Oye, espera- trate de alcanzarlo aun con la dificulta que mis tacones me permitían, creo que no debí haber traído esta falda tan corta, solo me trae problemas.

-Espera ¡ - seguía corriendo lo mas rápido que podía.

-Deja de seguirme ya te lo advertí –El continuaba caminando sin siquiera voltear a mirarme.

-A donde crees que vas ¡- le había dado alcance, se había detenido en la plaza y parecía mirar algo en la lejanía.

Alce la vista en la dirección que el miraba.

Tres sujetos estaban ahí de pie, me dio mucho miedo, esos tipos eran peligrosos, llevaban Bats de béisbol y palos de metal no creo que estén ahí por pura casualidad.

-Por eso te dije no me siguieras… el me miraba de reojo.

Yo no podía dejar de temblar.

El chico de en medio dio unos pasos al frente como cerciorándose de que era la persona que buscaba.

-Maldito lobo, cambiándote de escuela y sin avisarnos –

-Eres muy persistente, Izuka - le miraba mas con tristeza que con furia al chico plantado ahora frente a el.

-Es correcto, pero esta vez no podrás escapar tan fácilmente, además no es lugar para que andes paseándote con una lindura…

No me gustaban las miradas que esos tres me daban, como decía esta falda corta solo me trae problemas, pero lo mas preocupante es que ahora nos tenían rodeados.

Para sorpresa de los presentes el tipo de enfrente saca una sirena y comienza a sonarla.

Luces de todos lados comenzaron a deslumbrarme.

Había cerca de cincuenta chicos, en auto, moto y a pie, todos bien armados con palos y artículos cortantes, todos venían hacia nosotros.

Estábamos totalmente rodeados, el miedo me venció y termine en el suelo mirando a todos esos sujetos, definitivamente no sabia que estaba pasando y por que estaban tras este chico.

La risa divertida del joven rubio me saco de mis pensamientos, pero la respuesta de este me dejo mas helada acaso no tenia idea de lo que estaba pasando.

-Así que, que planeas hacer – Divertido veía hacia el líder de todos esos pandilleros.

Si estaba helada por su respuesta.

Antes de que diera cuenta una vara de metal golpeaba su cabeza, solo vi. como la sangre salía a borbotones de su rubio cabello y el caía al suelo.

-Oye Izuka, nos trajiste para matar a este escuincle – le decía otro chico.

Este sonreía mientras se colocaba unos metales entre sus dedos.

-Lobo no morirá con eso.

Nos sorprendimos, por que de pronto el se ponía de Pie y con su rostro ensangrentado volteaba a verme sonrientemente, esa sonrisa me erizo, la sangre continuaba saliendo sin parar.

Izuka comenzó a moverse mientras los otros chicos lo imitaban, al mismo tiempo su grito fue escuchado por todos.

- ¡De lo contrario ya estaría muerto hace mucho¡¡

Eso era una carnicería, de todos lados comenzaban a lloverle golpes , patadas, puntapiés, la sangre corría aun más.

No era posible, no creía todo esto, una pesadilla, lo estaban matando a golpes. El no podía responder a ninguno de sus ataques, bueno contando que le superaban en número.

Comencé a llorar, no sabia que hacer así que comencé a gritar desesperada, clamando por su vida.

-¡Basta¡ ¡Detengan esto, llamen a una ambulancia¡

Ninguno me hacia caso, solo escuchaba los gritos de aquellos tipos, dos me tenían agarrada para que no escapara, pero aunque quisiera no podría hacerlo, el miedo me tenia paralizada.

-¡Cállate¡

-¡Te vamos a violar¡

Lloraba con fuerza, suplicando aun más, pero todo era inútil.

-¡El va a morir , detengan todo esto¡

Se hizo el silencio.

Se habían detenido, el estaba tirado en el suelo en un charco de sangre, mientras los pandilleros agotados veían que ya no se movía.

De un salto se puso en pie, la sangre salia volando manchando a los presentes que le tenían rodeado.

Con su sonrisa les miraba.

-Acabamos ya con el calentamiento. Dijo como si nada pasara.

No era posible, el después de esa golpiza estaba de pie, no podía emitir ninguna palabra, aunque no era la única, nadie de los presentes pudo hacerlo.

Izuka molesto comenzó a abrirse paso, mientras llegaba a su auto.

-Muévanse, estorban ¡- Gritaba furioso.

Encendió el auto y todos salieron fuera de su paso, solo el chico rubio estaba quieto como si nada pasara.

-Los humanos son… - alcance a escuchar que decía algo pero no termino de decirlo.

Mire como salía su cuerpo volando, arrollado por el auto, la sangre salpicaba el pavimento mientras el caía

Su cuerpo todo retorcido ahora yacía en el suelo, mientras Izuka salía del auto maldiciendo al chico.

Yo estaba más petrificada que nada, como era posible que ellos hubieran hecho algo así, escuchaba todo lo que decían pero no podía moverme, las piernas me temblaban.

-Bien chicos tomaremos a la mujer para cambiar de ánimo

-Claro Izuka –

-Súbanla al auto.

-Vamos levántenla,

Las imágenes comenzaron a llenar mi cabeza, lo que estos tipos querían, lo que me harían fue demasiado para mi solté un grito de terror tan fuerte y caí desmallada.

-Izuka esta tipa se desmayo,

-No importa solo súbanla al auto…

Algo pasaba los chicos que ya habían dado la espalda, volteaban sorprendidos, varios chicos habían salido volando, y de pronto el auto cayó varios metros impidiendo el paso para salir.

Izuka solo miro que este había caído sobre varios chicos, quienes habían muerto instantáneamente, volteo hacia atrás, una masacre estaba pasando frente a sus ojos.

Todos los chicos estaban siendo descuartizados, veía caer partes de cuerpo por todos lados, y una enorme figura se comenzaba a distinguir entre las sombras que se habían formado.

Estaba estático, todos corrían pero no llegaban muy lejos, que demonios era esa cosa, no lo distinguía muy bien, las luces al igual que todos iban muriendo poco a poco.

Ahora frente a el, lo vio, tan definidamente.

Un lobo…así como su apodo, que ironía.

El sonido de patrullas y ambulancias comenzó a despertarme, estaba sobre una chamarra, no recuerdo que haya caído sobre una.

Alzo mi vista y puedo ver con claridad el terrible paisaje.

Fuego, y una gran cantidad de cadáveres a lo largo de la plaza, la visión es terrible, muchos están irreconocibles, han sido masacrados, el olor a carne quemada es demasiado fuerte.

No se si llorar o gritar de desesperación, estoy sin movimiento, el viento sopla y siento el roce de algo, alzo la vista, es algún tipo de cabello de color dorado que cae lentamente, al mismo tiempo me percato enorme luna que hay esta noche.

La mañana llego muy rápido no dormí nada, la patrulla me deja frente a la escuela, mientras Kakashi me mira sorprendido.

-Gracias por su cooperación –

Solo asiento al policía.

Kakashi se me acerca.

-Paso algo Hyuga Sensei.

-Ah…si pero no tiene que ver con ninguno de mis estudiantes- conteste a duras penas.

Cerré los ojos como si todo aquello fuera una pesadilla, de pronto lo veo venir, levanto la vista y puedo apreciarlo por completo, el chico de la pelea llegaba a la escuela y no presentaba ningún rasguño, nada que lo delatara de anoche.

El me mira

Vuelvo a temblar tan solo de recordarlo.

**Muchas gracias por haberse tomado tiempo de leer esta historia**


	2. Lobo Solitario

**Los siguientes personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para esta historia.**

**Gracias por los comentarios y las alertas, me alegra mucho que les este gustando mucho la historia.**

**Con relación a la personalidad de Hinata, y el porque de Kakashi y su gusto por la bebida se aclarara mas adelante, solo les pido paciencia.**

**Para que entiendan mejor, Naruto odia a los humanos, Sasuke pertenece a una familia de Yakuzas y Sakura ha entrado a ala onda loli.**

**Así que ahora les traigo el segundo capitulo y espero que siga siendo de su agrado.**

**Por favor si gustan dejarme un comentario, demanda, burla, siempre serán bien recibidos.**

**Segunda Noche**

El director de la preparatoria de Konoha, Sarutobi, se encontraba discutiendo sobre la llegada del nuevo estudiante.

- Es ese estudiante que ha sido cambiado de varias escuelas,

-Si los rumores de peleas y muertes que tiene a su alrededor, son el principal motivo de sus cambios…pero lo extraño es que hay testigos de que siempre son accidentes.

Es muy extraño, eso podría traer problemas a la escuela –Sarutobi pensaba si era una buena idea el haber permitido el cambio.

-Pero en caso de que algo así aquí ocurra, no tendríamos problemas en sacarlo.

-Si así es, pero aun no estoy seguro que tenerlo en clase de Hyuga Sensei sea lo más conveniente, recuerde que Sasuke Uchiha se encuentra también en su clase.

-Se han tomado las medidas necesarias con esto, en cuanto Uzumaki se encuentre con Uchiha seguramente se arrodillara de miedo ante el, así como muchos de los alumnos de esta escuela.

Si en todo caso, toda la responsabilidad caerá en manos de Hyuga Sensei.

El chico nuevo parece ser todo un problema.

Yo seguía mirando atónita, el chico de la noche pasada estaba ahí de pie tan tranquilo como lo había conocido, mientras esos ojos azules se clavaban en mi, en ese instante comencé a recordar todos los sucesos ocurridos con la pandilla.

Si no podía estar equivocada, no había error alguno.

Kakashi Sensei lo detuvo.

-Oye tu no pareces de esta escuela, no llevas el uniforme.

-Me acabo de transferir a esta escuela, pronto tendré el uniforme, si me disculpa tengo prisa.-Tranquilo mientras se iba alejando

- Ah entonces tu... Kakashi lo reconoció como el chico del que se hablaba en varias escuelas.

Me quede parada, ahí con la boca mas abierta que nada- era el nuevo estudiante del que se estaba hablando-

- si lo soy, mientras continuaba su camino.

Lo alcance y lo detuve.

T…tt. Tú eres…maldición por que comenzaba a tartamudear.

-He Hyuga Sensei lo conoces. –Kakashi me miraba con curiosidad.

No supe como contestar a eso.

-Tengo que llegar a la sala de profesores y ver a mi maestro, de lo contrario llegare tarde, así que si pudiera soltarme.-Parecía muy ansioso por escapar de nuestros comentarios.

-Yo soy tu profesora así que no estas retrasado.- Le contestaba seriamente no iba a dejar que saliera así como así.

Me miro de nuevo y puso esa cara de cuando le había dicho que era profesora –-Todavía no me cree –

Lo lleve a otro salón donde nadie nos molestara.

-Parece que mi suerte esta cambiando si tengo a una profesora tan atrayente como tu… me decía dándome la espalda, mientras el miraba hacia la ventana y yo cerraba la puerta.

-Que es lo que pasa, que planeas al traerme hasta aquí, - de nuevo esa sonrisa burlona.

Le mire divertida mientras con todo mi valor me disponía a hablarle.

-te tengo ¡no me creíste cuando te dije que era profesora, pero aquí esta la prueba

Huh… de que estas hablando

-Dijiste que yo era una broma

-Naruto se aguantaba las ganas de carcajearse en ese momento – Vaya si que es interesante – pensaba para si mismo.

-Ni siquiera ha pasado medio día, como si pudiera olvidarte, tengo una excelente memoria.

-Oye espera no puedo seguir todo lo que me estas diciendo, como que me recuerdas, esta es la primera vez que te veo.

-No te hagas el gracioso, por que no admites lo de anoche, la riña que tuviste con esos chicos.

-Chicos de anoche, una riña…

Me miraba como si no me reconociera.

-No estoy entendiendo, nunca me he metido en una pelea desde que nací.. Soy un enclenque como podrá observar.

Un enclenque contra esos… se decía Hinata, pero al recordar mas los detalles, se dio cuenta de algo- como es que este chico se encuentra bien-

Incluso en la cara no tiene ningún rasguño, aun viéndolo de cerca, incluso siendo golpeado, incluso siendo arrollado, el debería haber muerto.

Se quedo petrificada.

En ese estado critico…

Que paso cuando me desmaye.

Acaso el no estaba en ese desastre también.

Realmente estoy equivocada

Pero…pero… no hay manera de que este equivocada, aun cuando este chico se vea débil.

Tome más valor para lo que haría, tenia que confirmarlo.

-Desvístete.

Huh¡.huuuh¡¡¡ puso una cara de sorpresa

-Dije que te desvistas¡¡

Puso sus ojos redondos por la impresión como si hubiera escuchado mal.

-Aquí? Y ahora?

- Si aquí y ahora¡¡ le ordene

-Por que?

-Voy a verificar que lo que estés diciendo sea verdad.- No me iba a quedar con la duda.

-Ahaa, nunca me imagine que tendría que desnudarme tan rápido después de transferirme.

Se quito el chaleco.

Sujeto la hebilla del pantalón.

-Todo?

-Huh¡¡¡ solo lo de arriba¡¡¡ estaba mas roja que un tomate.

Al momento de que quito la camisa, mi sorpresa se hizo mayor, no pude evitar sonrojarme.

Su cuerpo no tenia ni un solo rasguño, además de que estaba perfectamente detallado, no grasa, era un cuerpo atlético, apenas visible algún peso, casi podía decir que era perfecto.

Me quede estática por aquella vista.

Pero tenia que concentrarme, así que me acerque a verle de cerca, no podía creer que no tuviera ni un solo rasguño.

-entonces ¿estas satisfecha profesora? Tu respiración me hace cosquillas, mirando tan de cerca de ese modo.

Me lo decía con esa sonrisa burlona y sus ojos azules que lograban llegar hasta mi alma.

Me puse roja por el comentario no podía contestarle hasta que la voz de alguien me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Que es esto si no te conociera mejor, pensaría que estas manteniendo a un estudiante y estas haciéndole cosas sucias Sensei.

Una chica de cabello rosa se encontraba ahora tomándole fotos con el celular al chico.

-Nuestra profesora esta acosando sexualmente al nuevo estudiante transferido- al mismo tiempo le hacia caras de gusto por verle sin la camisa.

-No sea entupida Haruno, no estoy acosándolo¡¡

Pero ella pasaba de mi dirigiéndose al nuevo chico.

-Vamos que fue lo que te hizo, le decía coquetamente.

-Solo examinaba mi cuerpo- decía tranquilamente

-Hmmm me pregunto que clase de examinacion para un estudiante estas bien formado…Así que así te gustan profesora.

-Estas siendo irrespetuosa, soy tu profesora, además como si eso pudiera pasar.

Naruto veía la cara que ponía Hinata.

-incluso ella puede poner cara de profesora-

Ahora dirigiéndose a Sakura.

-Me gustaría que no asumieras que soy solo un perro en celo.

Ella le miraba divertida.

Hinata con cara de sorpresa.

Sakura le pegaba su cuerpo contra el del chico mientras era reprendida por Hinata, pero la cara de el no mentía.

La chica pelirosa estaba sorprendida, este tipo de chicos no son comunes, pero este tipo de cosas ya no son geniales hoy en día – le decía con una sonrisa..

Hinata intervino.

Mira la hora, tenemos que ir a ver al director y regresar al salón de clases.

Mientras se alejaban Sakura veía divertida la escena.

Ya en el salón Hinata se disponía a presentar a su nuevo estudiante.

Ninguno parecía prestar atención.

Naruto lentamente comenzó a levantar la vista en dirección del resto del salón.

Se hizo un silencio

El chico delgado

Que parece débil, , debido a una peculiar aura que emana.

Un aura bestial.

Todos los ojos ahora estaban puestos sobre el chico.

-que tal si comienzas con escribir tu nombre en la pizarra.- le decía Hinata mientras se preparaba para hacer las presentaciones.

Naruto comenzaba a escribir su nombre.

Hinata comenzaba a sentir los estragos de la anterior noche, exhausta y sin haber dormido, sentía que caería en cualquier momento.

Aun sin terminar un cuchillo se clavo en la pizarra a pocos centímetros de donde estaba Naruto.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, el no se había inmutado.

Su primer día y ya se había ganado enemigos.

No pudo evitar sentirse abatido.

-Parece que tendré que volver a cambiarme de escuela.- dijo tristemente.

--Debí seguir su consejo y esperar a adaptarme antes de echar todo ese dinero en esta preparatoria de ricos. --Era lo único que ocupaba su mente en ese momento.

Sakura desde atrás con la cabeza recargada sobre su brazo, le veía divertida.

Pero el destino a su alrededor parecía ser siempre el mismo, violento y tempestuoso.

Por que el nació para crear problemas.

Tranquilamente se volteo

- Soy Uzumaki Naruto, que tal.

Hinata miraba el cuchillo clavado en la pizarra, al chico sin inmutarse por aquella acción.- Que pasaba –

-Qu- quien fue¡¡

-Quien arrojo una cosa como esa – gritaba Hinata tratando de comprender que había pasado.

Naruto le miro de reojo

Mientras tomaba aquel cuchillo y lo doblaba en su funda (es tipo navaja), ante la mirada de miedo de Hinata.

Comenzó a observar a sus alumnos, y solo había alguien capaz de hacer algo semejante, volteo a ver a un grupo de chicos, los seguidores de Sasuke Uchiha -pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Naruto ya se había movido de su sitio.

- Espera Uzumaki no podemos comenzar la clase aun¡¡¡

- Por que…no es la usual bienvenida al estudiante transferido-

- Por supuesto que no , la gente no suele arrojar cuchillos¡¡ le gritaba Hinata sin entender su sentido sarcástico.

-Bueno últimamente se le llama anarquía en la disciplina del salón de clases, cuando los niños en las escuelas le arrojan borradores y bolígrafos a la espalda de sus profesores, no es así…

Como esto es la preparatoria y son tres años de ella esto es solo una pequeña subida de nivel.

Mientras dejaba sus cosas en un escritorio vacío.

Todos los rostros de sorpresa y miedo de ver en donde había dejado sus cosas.

Hinata trataba de tranquilizarse.

-Um... Espera Uzumaki, ese lugar…

-Algún problema

Se quedo en silencio

Solo déjelo Srita... Hyuga – se oyó una voz de adelante – yo puedo hablar por Sasuke.

Kimimaro –Dijo Hinata – el seguidor mas fiel que tiene Uchiha.-

Naruto y Kimimaro se quedaron mirando un rato, las miradas decían todo.

Un clic desvío la mirada de Naruto.

- Es tan lindo que te hayas sentado a mi lado – Sakura seguía tomándole fotos con el celular.

-Solo me senté por que estaba libre –

-Awww, eres tan lindo, la pelirosa seguía encantada con el chico.

Soltó un suspiro.

Durante el descanso Hinata se la pasó en la sala de profesores, no quería salir, solo de imaginar la pelea que se podría desarrollar entre Uchiha y Uzumaki por haberse sentado en su lugar.

Naruto seguía con el acoso de la chica, pero la soportaba.

- Hmmm, Uzumaki es demasiado formal, pero llamarte Naruto acelera nuestra relación.

Este seguía poniendo cara de aburrimiento.

- En tus otras escuelas te llamaban lobo, correcto?

Grrrr – gruñía mientras con la mano hacia señas como si fuera una garra.

Jajá jajá, con que lobo –la chica reía con efusivita.

-que problema hay con eso ¡- No le agradaba la burla. – pero tal vez creían que era un perro domestico o algo así, para que me llamaran lindo.

Son sacados de su plática un joven de cabello azul gris, se acercaba.

-Sakon que quieres – le decía la pelirosa algo molesta.

-el asiento en el que esta pertenece a alguien.- dijo fríamente

-Si al típico líder malo de la clase, no es así, el tipo de enfrente dijo que era de un tal Sasuke.- Naruto burlonamente le contestaba al chico.

-entonces que esperas para quitarte, es hijo de una de las familias mas poderosas, incluso los profesores no se meten con el.

-eh ¡

-que no tienes miedo.- Sakon esperaba que con esto el rubio se moviera del sitio.

-Por supuesto, estoy tan asustado que no me puedo levantar, puedes darle ese mensaje.-Burlonamente le decía.

Los presentes soltaron una risita por el comentario.

- Además, tu eres uno de sus seguidores no? Hiciste un buen trabajo al arrojarme ese cuchillo.

-como lo supiste.- Sakon se sentía descubierto.

-Lo olfatee, tiene tu mismo aroma.

La cara de sorpresa no se hizo esperar, seguido por un enojo.

Sacando un cuchillo comenzó un ataque, mientras Naruto seguía sentado tranquilamente.

-Será mejor que no lo hagas o podrías lastimarte tu mismo –le decía con una sonrisa que le retaba.

En la dirección seguían platicando del estudiante transferido.

-Pero que tipo de problemas son los que ha tenido ese chico, como es que no ha sido culpado – Sarutobi no creía que tantos accidentes mencionados fueran una casualidad.

-Pues vera, un ejemplo si alguien trata de apuñalarlo, la persona en si termina siendo herida por ella misma.

-Como es eso posible. – Sarutobi estaba cada vez mas sorprendido.

-De algún modo, la persona es incapaz de acertar un golpe.

Y en efecto Naruto tranquilamente veía a Sakon tratar de golpearle con el cuchillo sin ningún resultado.

La clase estaba sorprendida y asustada, Naruto seguía sentado y Sakon no podía golpearlo.

Kimimaro, entonces observo con cuidado.- Ese chico, se esta balanceando, no hace movimientos en vano, y lo hace mientras esta sentado- Eso no es normal.

La razón por la cual Naruto nunca ha sido culpado es que el jamás levanta un dedo en las peleas, por lo que no hay manera en que se le pueda responsabilizar.

-Ah lobito, que bien¡¡ – gritaba emocionada Sakura

-Silencio mujer, que no eres la mujer de Sasuke – Sakon enojado por las porras que le echaba la chica.

-lo era? – decía mientras ponía cara de no saber nada.

Sakon recobro la compostura y decidió que era mejor terminar todo. La presión le estaba ganando, Naruto no había sido inmutado ni un centímetro, mientras que el si lo estaba, y el resto de la clase se había dado cuenta.

Se fue con todo, Naruto solo se levanto de la silla y Sakon fue a dar al suelo enterrándose el cuchillo.

Naruto solo le miro con enojo mientras el chico caía al suelo.

-Hey, en lugar de ver mejor llamen a una ambulancia –Naruto molesto ordenaba a los mirones que se estaban formando.

Mientras iban a pedir ayuda el le miraba con lastima –

-- Por eso no soporto a los humanos, aunque no hago nada, se enfadan y la sangre se les va a la cabeza y terminan haciendo algo entupido.-

Voltea a sentir la mirada de varios chicos, entre ellos la de Kimimaro.

--Que molesto es todo esto, no llevo ni un día y tiene que suceder todo esto. —

En la noche precisamente en una habitación alejada del tumulto de la ciudad.

Alguien tenía una conversación por el celular, mientras uno de ellos disfrutaba el delicado cuerpo de una chica.

-Lo siento mucho Sasuke –

-Que fue lo que le pasó a Sakon, como es que termino en el hospital –

-Si me lo permite me gustaría explicárselo en persona.

-…Esta bien mañana te veo en la escuela.

La llamada termina, mientras que la chica continua con el moviendo de sus caderas, con un frenesí.

-Por que no me contaste nada Sakura-

-A quien le importa Sakon, estoy muy excitada, vamos Sasuke termina lo que estamos haciendo – le decía en tono de suplica, mientras ella continuaba moviéndose con fuerza.

En otro sitio, Hinata por fin había llegado a su casa, estaba exhausta, se tiro en la cama, quería descansar, pero todo lo que le había ocurrido era de locos, al menos se sentía feliz de que Sakon no haya muerto, volteo al escuchar las noticias sobre el incidente de los pandilleros.

Lo marcaban como una pelea de pandillas, pero ella sabia que eso era mentira, todo había comenzado por una golpiza a un joven.

-Pero…que fue todo eso – las imágenes de aquella noche volvían como pesadillas a ella.

Aunque las evidencias daba a que su alumno Naruto era inocente, estaba segura de que era el mismo chico con el que tropezó, aunque el lo negara, no había la menor duda.

A punto de quedarse dormida, decidió tomar un baño antes de dormir, de seguro le aclararía mejor las ideas.

Mucho más noche en un sitio donde se reúnen bandas, Kimimaro y otros tres chicos, se enfrentaban a una banda que se estaba pasando del límite establecido.

Eran superados en número, pero no parecía ser un problema para ellos.

Hasta que apareció el líder de la Banda muy molesto.

-vaya niños parece que tendré que ponerles un hasta aquí.

Kimimaro muy tranquilo – No será necesario, Sasuke se hará cargo-

Al voltear un joven pelinegro se encontraba detrás de el, y de un solo golpe fue a dar al otro lado, noqueado y sangrando.

Los pandilleros temblaron, su jefe no era alguien débil para haber caído de un solo golpe.

Sakura recargada en una pared solo se burlaba de lo débil que resulto ser el tipo.

Sasuke furioso veía a Kimimaro – Eres muy suave Kimimaro, si no deseas que tipos de esta calaña se pasen de listos, debes golpearlos hasta que no puedan decir nada.

Y como si se tratara de algo ligero, lo levando con un solo brazo arrojando a un basurero.

Kimimaro recordó los movimientos de Naruto, sabía que no eran normales, pero los de Sasuke tampoco lo eran

Los presentes le miraban con miedo.

Más lejos de ahí si alguien se hubiera puesto a observar la luna llena de esa noche, habrían podido apreciar una sombra, como si alguien volara.

Pero en vez de volar, solo estaba cayendo.

Normalmente caer desde esa altura, alguien normal se rompería los huesos y terminar herido.

Pero…

La figura de cabellos rubios saltaba, brincaba de edificio en edificio, como si se tratara de subir un escalón

Los latidos de su corazón eran rápidos, por sus labios unos largos colmillos se asomaban.

Su sangre caliente parecía hervir.

De un salto a otro ya no parecía una figura humana, la transformación que ahora se veía, una bestia.

Sujetaba con sus garras de las paredes de los edificios para darse impulso.

-La luna llena, la luna plateada llena mi corazón… mi cuerpo se llena de vitalidad y me siento invencible.

Más alto, más rápido.

Deseaba alcanzar la luna, saciar ese mal trago de aquel día.

La figura de un hombre lobo se apreciaba a la luz de la luna.

- ¡si eso es lo que soy, una bestia mas haya de la comprensión humana ¡– se decía mientras latía mas rápido su corazón .

Y un fuerte aullido se escucho por toda la ciudad.

Estaba molesto, por que siempre tenia que terminar en problemas, el nunca los buscaba pero siempre estaban ahí, su furia se precipitaba.

-Esos humanos, esos tontos humanos, son… todas las imágenes de las personas conocidas comenzaron a recorrer por su mente…

Parecía que volaba por los aires, tan alto y ahora dejándose caer, aunque deseara morir, sabia que no era posible.

Y se dejo caer, un fuerte ruido se dejo escuchar, sobre el suelo, miraba hacia la luna.

-No he muerto… vaya monstruo que soy – mientras se levantaba y veía su cuerpo que se iba recuperando. Ya no tenia la forma de un lobo.

- La luna Llena es mi pico así soy invencible y saca lo bestial de mi transformación y con su cambio, regreso a mi forma humana.

Estaba deprimido.

El depender de la luna para sus cambios de humor y transformación no era algo que le agradaba.

Comenzó a recordar la noche pasada en el parque, por que había actuado de ese modo.

-Por que actúe seriamente con esos tipos, los problemas de los humanos son una perdida de tiempo…los humanos…

La imagen de Hinata le vino a le mente.

…

-Bueno no la salve porque fuera una mujer…

-Fui forzado por las circunstancias

-De cualquier manera fue su culpa… ¿verdad?

Naruto ahora caminaba de regreso a su departamento con todos estos últimos pensamientos.

Sasuke se encontraba interrogando a un pandillero que había sobrevivido a la pelea del parque, mencionaba a un monstruo, a quien reconoció de inmediato como Naruto Uzumaki.

El nombre llamo la atención de los presentes, quienes mencionaron lo ocurrido con Sakon, causando curiosidad en Sasuke.

Sakura emocionada le decía, que el chico era todo un monstruo y había vencido fácilmente a Sakon, mandándolo al hospital.

Además de que ahora estaba ocupando su sitio en la escuela.

-Mañana le haremos una visita a ese chico.- Sasuke ordenaba friamente.

Kimimaro le veía, eso no era algo bueno.

Al día siguiente la noticia corría por toda la escuela, Sasuke Uchiha se había presentado a clases.

**Muchas gracias por haberse tomado tiempo de leer esta historia**


	3. Sasuke

**Los siguientes personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la siguiente historia, dudas, demandas, consejos, intentos de amenazas… y todo lo que se les ocurra son bienvenidos.**

**Espero lo disfruten**

**Tercera Noche**

Ese día no seria tan tranquilo como ella creía.

Creía que con el incidente del día anterior Naruto se tomaría unos días, pero no, el chico se había presentado con su misma actitud de siempre.

Sentado recargando los pies sobre un asiento de enfrente mientras se recargaba hacia atrás con sus brazos cruzados.

Le miraba divertido.

Y como odiaba esa actitud arrogante que a veces demostraba.

- Bien vamos a comenzar la clase – si no lo hacia perdería los estribos con aquel chico.

Una hora.

Dos horas.

Tres horas.

Cuatro horas después.

- escuchaste… Sasuke – Kun esta molesto con el chico nuevo por sentarse en su asiento.

-De verdad, Sasuke- Kun vino a clases.

- Pero el podría matarlo por eso.

- De veras, seria capaz de hacerlo

-Si su familia son de asesinos.

…

Hinata sintió como le temblaron las piernas al escuchar los comentarios de su clase.

Si Sasuke había asistido a clases, solo era para traer problemas, no era un secreto los Uchiha eran una familia que por décadas ha sido Yakuzas.

Sasuke sin duda ocuparía el puesto de líder de la familia en unos cuantos años, después de la desaparición de su hermano mayor Itachi, el ahora era el próximo sucesor.

Su porte, la mirada fría, acompañada de aquellos ojos negros, que combinaban con su cabello también oscuro le hacían sin duda un chico irresistible.

Siempre metido en peleas, que por supuesto el terminaba ganando, dado su inteligencia y dominio de casi todas las materias, le permitía faltar a clases tanto como el quisiera, ese brillo propio de el atraía muchos seguidores.

Su apariencia le atraía muchas seguidoras, pero su novia oficial, por así decirlo, era Sakura Haruno, ya que se decía que incluso la chica ya vivía junto al pelinegro.

Aquella chica de cabello rosa hasta medio cuello, había sido la que ahora era dueña de los besos y caricias del chico, y sin duda aquel que intentara acercársele de forma peligrosa, pagaría las consecuencias.

Sakura sabia lo violento que Sasuke podia llegar a ser, pero ellos parecían haber sido hechos el uno para el otro, con la llegada de Naruto, comenzó a coquetear divertidamente con el.

De cierta forma Naruto le recordaba a Sasuke.

Todo esto no era un secreto en la escuela, pero por alguna razón, todos le temían.

Hinata le sonreía a su clase, se mostraba segura, pero al término de la clase se desmorono.

Paso toda la mañana nerviosa, Sasuke no había asistido a clases, tal vez todo haya sido un rumor, eso la tranquilizo un poco.

- Naruto –

No sabia como reaccionaria ese chico, lo del parque… y lo que paso en la clase, no sabia que esperar de el.

En la azotea de la escuela varios estudiantes se preparaban para almorzar al aire libre, cuando la puerta se abrió y varios estudiantes llegaban al sitio.

-Sasuke Uchiha-

Eso basto para que salieran de ahí lo más rápido posible.

En las escaleras Naruto era jalado por Sakura.

- Una charla? - el seguía subiendo los escalones, sin mucha emoción.

-SIP, como puedes ver estoy muy interesada en saber mas de ti – le decía Sakura con una sonrisa seductora.

-Ehhh… entonces quieres profundizar nuestra relación en la azotea.

-… si quieres podemos ir a otro sitio.- le decia la pelirosa.

-No me importa.

Al llegar a la azotea este soltó una sonrisa

- Vaya vaya. – Naruto sabia lo que pasaria.

Varios jóvenes se encontraban ahí, incluyendo a Kimimaro.

Naruto con la vista les analizaba, no se inmuto ni un solo momento, ni tampoco quito la sonrisa que traía.

- Lo siento lobito - Sakura se disculpa divertida.

Pero el ya no la escuchaba su vista estaba sobre un muchacho recargado en la pared.

Fue despertado de sus pensamientos por un golpe en el costado a causa de un palo.

Tirado en el suelo por el dolor, seguía sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, mientras comenzaba a ser rodeado.

-Ah… esto pasa muy seguido últimamente.- decía mientras trataba de levantarse.- Que a esto no le llaman extorsión.

Ahora sentado en el piso sin intención de moverse.

-Solo quería saber que tan fuerte eres – le decía Sakura a lo lejos.

-Lo único fuerte es mi apodo – respondía tranquilamente Naruto.

Se le acerca y le susurra al oído – No te creo –

…

-de todos modos acabo de apostar a que puedes ganarle a cinco. – Sakura le decía – si no te levantas estaré en graves problemas.

Se levanta.

-Entonces es por dinero –

Le miraba divertido.

-si eso es lo que quieres entonces eso tendrás.

Saco su cartera mostrando el dinero que llevaba.

-Pero déjenme decirles que solo podrán tener alguna de las dos cosas – el dinero o golpearme.

Un chico trato de quitarle el dinero, pero pudo esquivarlo fácilmente sin necesidad de moverse.

Naruto lanzo al aire los billetes mientras el viento se los llevaba.

Abajo los estudiantes comenzaban a pelearse por el dinero.

Con una enorme sonrisa Naruto voltea a ver a los chicos.

- Bien creo que ahora querrán golpearme.-

Los chicos estaban furiosos.

Naruto sin dejar sonreír

-Saben decidí ser golpeado, por que soy duro, saben – mostrando una enorme sonrisa.

Ante la mirada atónita de Sakura y Kimimaro veían como Naruto recibía los golpes de los chicos.

--Se esta dejando golpear a propósito – pensaba Kimimaro mientras veía la golpiza que el rubio recibía.

Naruto volvía a levantarse ante la vista atónita de los presentes.

-Que ya no van a seguir – les retaba el rubio.

Los chicos miraban incrédulos – como se había levantado si le habían dado bastante duro –

De entre los chicos salio un joven que reclamaba la vida de Naruto.

Este le miraba sorprendido.

El mismo chico que le ataco con el cuchillo a su llegada.

Naruto emocionado le hablaba efusivamente.

- Wow¡¡ si que es una sorpresa, te dieron de alta en tan solo un día con heridas tan graves, tu tienes un cuerpo inmortal –

Este le miraba con un profundo odio.

-Al que apuñalaste fue a mi hermano gemelo Sakon¡¡¡¡ - Yo soy Ukon¡¡¡¡

Naruto lo miraba sin mucha emoción.

-Así que ahora es tiempo de la venganza- le decía mientras se alistaba con una cadena en mano.

Naruto sin impresionarse

- Heeeeee – en verdad, pero sabes, yo sabia que eras su gemelo desde el principio, tienen el mismo olor desagradable.

Ukon le miraba furioso, dispuesto a atacarle.

Kimimaro le veía, no creía que Ukon pudiera acertar un golpe, recordaba los movimientos que había visto en el rubio, pero para su sorpresa Naruto no lo esquivo, recibiéndolo de completo.

Ukon descargaba todo su odio sobre el rubio, la sangre comenzaba a correr por todo el piso, Kimimaro estaba en verdad sorprendido, ese no era el chico que había visto, por que estaba permitiendo que le golpearan de ese modo.

Sasuke molesto comenzó a moverse.

- Kimimaro, es este el chico que decías que tenia movimientos ligeros…- Se acercaba mas molesto.

…No sabia que responderle- parecía otra persona

-ese idiota ni siquiera se puede mantener en pie –

Sakura le miraba asombrada sin poder decir nada.

Todos los chicos ahora se sumaban a la golpiza.

Sasuke se daba vuelta.

-Me voy, no merece mi atención, si quiere mi asiento se lo puede quedar, es un debilucho.

Pero el ruido de algo quebrarse le hizo darse vuelta.

Una mano rota.

Naruto de pie con el rostro sangrando.

Uno de los chicos había apuntado su puño directamente hacia su frente.

Se había roto la mano.

El chico tirado en el piso, quejándose de dolor por su mano.

Naruto de pie, cubierto de sangre le miraba con pena.

- Te la rompiste por la forma en que golpeas…Amateur.

Todos miraban a su alrededor, los bates, palos y demás objetos se habían roto, además del cansancio que tenían y Naruto seguía de pie.

-Bueno esto si es interesante – Sasuke regresa tranquilo hasta donde Naruto estaba.

Ambos chicos se miraban retándose.

Kimimaro por fin hablo

-Donde están los movimientos que utilizaste para esquivar el cuchillo, de echo por que no has contraatacado, por que no has respondido .

…

…

- No tengo ganas… eso es todo.- dijo sin mucha emosion.

Le miraba sin entender.

…tener que pelear…con todos ustedes…entupidos callejeros…mancharía mis colmillos.

- Recuerden bien esto, LOS LOBOS SON CRIATURAS NOBLES…Y YO SOY UN LOBO.

Naruto hablaba con orgullo.

Un silencio se hizo.

Explotaron todos contra Naruto.

-como que un lobo

-Déjate de bromas

-Vamos a darle una lección

Ukon saco una navaja y se lanzaba directo a Naruto.

Un golpe de Kimimaro lo paro.

El resto le miraba sorprendido por la acción.

- Si sigues con lo mismo, terminaras como tu hermano.

Kimimaro se puso en frente

-Nadie se meta, yo terminare con esto.

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar, Kimimaro no peleaba nunca a menos que fuera algo importante o fuera una orden directa de Sasuke.

Todos los golpes que lanzaba Kimimaro fueron evitados fácilmente, la sorpresa se dejo ver.

-Kimimaro no puede acertar un golpe,

-entonces era verdad, se dejo golpear a propósito,

-No puede ser

-no tenia ganas esos es todo – les decía Naruto participando en la platica de los chicos.

El platicaba con ellos mientras Kimimaro trataba de golpearle.

-Ey tu algunas vez has golpeado una estructura de metal – Naruto ahora se dirigía a Kimimaro.

Sintió que aquello era una broma.

-Ya basta¡ Naruto le hablaba seriamente a Kimimaro.

Naruto había detenido su puño con su mano.

-Tú eres diferente de este montón de idiotas, tú eres refinado, de verdad quieres desperdiciarte en algo tan trivial como esto.

Kimimaro le veía con sorpresa.

--El ha evitado todos mis golpes, para evitar lastimarme—

De pronto un golpe lo manda a volar muy lejos.

Todos se quedaron congelados, Sasuke se había acercado y le había golpeado.

Para sorpresa de Naruto no sintió cuando el pelinegro lo había hecho.

En la parte de abajo Hinata atendía a algunos estudiantes.

- y este dinero – preguntaba sorprendida.

-Lo hemos recogido del patio, algunos estaban peleándose por el, pero hemos podido recuperarlo.

- Pero de donde ha salido.- No creía que todo ese dinero estuviera tirado en el patio así como así.

- Cayó del cielo.- respondió uno de los chicos.

Volteo hacia las escaleras que conducían hacia la azotea, sintió un escalofrío.

Naruto sobre el piso recibía la golpiza del pelinegro, quien sin piedad continuaba una y otra vez sin descanso.

-Por que no respondes a mis golpes, acaso me consideras inferior a estos pandilleros – le miraba mientras el rubio escupía sangre de todos lados.

Con una sonrisa le miraba.

-Así es –

Sasuke furioso se lanza contra el rubio, pero sus ataques a diferencia del resto, son más mortales, uno a uno, lanza a Naruto por todos lados como si se tratara de un simple saco.

Las miradas de todos llenas de miedo

Hasta que quedo tumbado en el piso.

-Me he pasado – tranquilamente decía Sasuke mientras veía como el rubio no se movía.

Un silencio lleno el lugar.

-Demonios, y acabo de comprar este uniforme y ahora esta todo destrozado – decía sin levantarse del suelo.

Los chicos comenzaron a tener miedo, la resistencia de Naruto estaba más allá de su imaginación.

Sasuke sin inmutarse

-Bueno, no quieres darme una paliza-

Naruto levanta el rostro y sin quitar esa sonrisa,

-Pensé que te había dicho que no peleo con callejeros.

Sasuke le mira sin preocuparse.

- Entonces te golpeare tanto que desearas hacerlo.-

Sujetado por dos chicos Sasuke saco una navaja y comenzó a grabar sobre la piel de su espalda.

Una gran cantidad de sangre broto de su espalda llenando todo el piso, el resto inmutado veía la escena, el miedo les llegaba hasta el cuello.

" MESTIZO"

La palabra grabada en grande sobre su espalda.

-Un recuerdo permanente por haberte metido conmigo.

- Atesóralo.- Sasuke ahora se alejaba.

-Que esto no te motiva, bueno, voy a venir por ti en cualquier momento, cuando esas heridas se curen.-

Ahora estaba solo en aquella azotea, sobre un charco de su propia sangre.

No tenia ganas de moverse.

Sus pensamientos comenzaron a inundarlo.

-- Son peores que los perros callejeros…realmente los más repulsivos, las criaturas mas entupidas en este mundo son los humanos.—

Este y otros pensamientos llenaron toda su mente.

Hinata subía las escaleras de la azotea, llevada por los comentarios de los estudiantes, sentía que debía hacerlo.

Su sorpresa no se hizo esperar.

Restos de sangre, palos rotos, metal, cadenas.

Pero una marca de sangre le llamo la atención.

-Mestizo – casi en un susurro.

Un ruido la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Qu…quien…anda ahí? – dijo con mucho miedo.

Un estudiante salio.

Un chico se había escondido después de ver la pelea de Naruto.

Apenas y podía hablar pero le contó todo lo ocurrido en la azotea, lo de Sasuke y su grupo, lo que le habían hecho a Naruto, el como fue herido de gravedad, pero el que se paso de ahí como si nada.

Eso la dejo en shock.

El chico continuaba

-un humano no podría haberse levantado – pero lo mas extraño es que la herida de la espalda, la marca que le habían dejado, comenzaba a despedazar con su sangre como si se tratara de vieja pintura.

-entonces Naruto esta bien –

El chico se sorprendió, el hablaba de que aquel chico no parecía humano, y ella se preocupaba por el bienestar del rubio..

-A donde fue.- Hinata necesitaba saber que estaba bien.

- Salto.-

Se asomo para ver si había rastros de la caída.

El estacionamiento se podía ver, no había árboles rotos, ni ninguna huella.

-estas seguro que salto desde aquí.-Volvió a preguntar Hinata

El chico asintió.

Todo parecía tener sentido.

La noche del parque fue golpeado, atropellado y al día siguiente se presento como si nada.

-Así es como es el – aun cuando el lo niegue, aun cuando tenga o no cicatrices, el esconde algo dentro de su cuerpo, algo que no puede ser explicado con la lógica, algo que sobrepasa el sentido común.

De pronto sintió una punzada en el corazón.

Quería saber de el.

Deseaba saber mas de el.

El origen de aquel misterio que le envolvía.

Aquel orgullo que emanaba aquel chico..

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos.

Aullidos de perros comenzaron a sonar a lo lejos.

-Los perros están asustados.- se decía a si misma.

Puso más atención y escucho un aullido en particular.

-Ese no es un aullido de un perro.

Es de un lobo?...

Un chico con un apodo de lobo…

Salio corriendo tomo sus cosas, y mientras salia marcaba un numero.

- Si familia Uzumaki, son Hinata Hyuga, maestra de Naruto, podría ir a su casa en este momento es un asunto de mucha importancia.

Terminaba la llamada en lo que tomaba un taxi.

Definitivamente descubriría su secreto, aquel misterio que le envolvía.

**Muchas gracias por haberse tomado tiempo de leer esta historia**


	4. Maldicion

**Personajes correspondientes le pertenecen a Kishimoto yo solo los tomo prestados para imaginar un sin fin de cosas con ellos, pasen y disfruten un rato.**

**Cuarta Noche**

Estaba frente al domicilio de Naruto, pero nunca imagino que se tratará de un lugar tan grande y elegante, era toda una mansión, la verdad el chico no parecía del tipo de chico rico.

Fue recibida por una mujer de cabello castaño y corto se presento bajo el nombre de Shizune, no parecía muy preocupada por el hecho de que una maestra se encontrara de repente en aquella casa.

-Acaso Naruto ya tiene problemas tan pronto es por eso que ha venido a solicitar su cambio a otra escuela-

-eh?, no bueno si… quiero decir…no es nada de eso – por que esta mujer actúa como si fuera algo normal –

Hmmm… - Shizune veía con algo de resentimiento a Hinata poniéndola mas nerviosa de lo que estaba.

-Parece que tu también lo has notado, Naruto…digamos es alguien inusual…dicho de otra manera el es un chico problemático, siempre rodeado de problemas, como el que la casa de su abuela se haya quemado…

-Naruto no es el del problema ¡pero no puedo dejar que siga siendo el blanco de los ataques de los alumnos, nuestra escuela es una institución que ha sobrevivido a duras penas a los ataques de bandas y delincuentes, el hecho de que muchos institutos han cerrado ha ocasionado que se agravara la situación, pero los estudiantes han podido seguir adelante evitando problemas con las escuelas rivales.

Hinata guardo silencio recordando aquellos días con mucha tristeza antes de continuar.

-El no ha hecho nada… y se ha convertido en el blanco de los ataques de estudiantes…y tal vez viniendo de mi como su maestra se escuche muy desvergonzado pero…no creo poder garantizar su seguridad si el continua asistiendo a clases.

Shizune la miro con interés.

-Si ese es el problema no tiene de que preocuparse, Naruto puede manejarlo a su manera.

Sorpresa Hinata no creía como esa mujer estaba tan tranquila escuchando del riesgo que corría el chico y no se inmutara ni un poco.

-P-P-P-Pero…creo que hoy fue herido y…

-Naruto?...que ridículo…de quien debería preocuparse es de esos delincuentes de los que me habla.

Hinata en silencio.

-Naruto no es un chico que podría perder contra unos simples delincuentes.

-Pero estamos hablando del hijo de la familia Uchiha una de las mas poderosas de Yakuzas de Japón¡.

Un silencio por parte de Shizune.

-Si estas tan preocupada habla con Naruto y véalo por si misma-mientras le extendía un pequeño papel

-Que es esto?

-Su dirección…el tiene un mal habito, podrás llamarlo errante por instinto pero el es un vagabundo por naturaleza, puede tratar de atarlo pero el se liberara vagara como un globo, su abuela dice que es mejor no detenerlo y dejar que viva por si mismo.

-Vive el solo, pero aun es un estudiante, entonces el no vive aquí.

-no

--Esto no esta bien, el viviendo solo esta mujer sin preocuparse por su bienestar y su abuela en el extranjero…--pensaba Hinata.

Así que se dispuso a ir en busca del verdadero domicilio de Naruto, pero al despedirse Shizune le hizo un último comentario.

-Creo que es mejor que no se meta en los problemas de Naruto, el nació bajo una estrella extremadamente maliciosa y posee un destino que arrastra a todos al infortunio, se dice que una rara inquietud reside dentro de el.

Hinata ponía cara de no entender aquello.

--Mentiría si dijera que no estoy interesada, después de todo viene a visitar a su tutor ya noche debido a que sentí un encanto dudoso en el – Pensaba la dulce chica.

-esto es solo una advertencia, pero seria prudente que si evitaras a Naruto, solo invitaras al desastre hacia ti.

Así que con esos pensamientos iba por la calle, además de más dudas de las que ya tenía.

Tomo el metro para evitar el trafico, ya se estaba haciendo mas noche así lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitían se apresuraba para descubrir aquel secreto que rodeaba a aquel chico.

Lo que no se percato fue que un hombre la seguía con una mirada llena de lujuria.

Llego a unos departamentos en una zona lujosa, al entrar el tipo se tuvo que retirar por la seguridad de aquella zona.

El departamento de Naruto estaba en el ultimo piso, el veintidós.

-vaya un estudiante viviendo solo, en una zona elegante nada que ver con mi pobre departamento-

Indecisa a tocar el timbre se percato de que la puerta no tenia seguro por lo que pudo abrirla fácilmente

-Uzumaki…es tu profesora, estas aquí…

La habitación estaba a oscuras en cuanto encontró el interruptor encontró un enorme departamento muy espacioso.

Montones de cajas, parecía recién mudado a aquel sitio, no había mas muebles que el de un escritorio con una computadora, unos enormes libreros con algunos libros.

-cuentos de los ocho perros, cuentos de luna llena y nube...libros en alemán y otros idiomas…

Pero le llamo un libro sobre el escritorio que no se ajustaba al resto de los otros libros.

Pero entre mas se acercaba mas curiosidad le daba, la computadora prendida.

-No, no puedo, no importa cuan tentador sea, no puedo hurgar en la computadora de un alumno…

La tentación la venció.

Había algo escrito en una hoja de Word:

"_**Los humanos irrumpieron en su territorio, un lugar sagrado sin leyes que lo rigiera llamado asilo…"**_

-Que es esto?

"_**Como poseían un extraño poder pasaron de ser temidos a ser simplemente aborrecidos casi como si el lobo fuera un símbolo para el mal, pero era una realidad para ellos y por eso ellos tomaron la forma de humanos incluso si eran mas cercanos a los lobos mas que otra cosa…"**_

….?

Un archivo con una foto le llamo la atención, le dio en maximizar

Una foto tomada en invierno se veía la nieve al fondo y algunos copos cayendo como si se tratara de una lluvia muy ligera, una hermosa mujer de cabello rojo se encontraba abrazando a un perro

-…eso…no parece un perro…un lobo

Lobo + Naruto

Su imaginación comenzó a correr imaginando aquellas caricaturas y películas de hombres lobos.

Pero que me estoy imaginando-

La luz se apaga de momento.

Asustada mira hacia todos lados esperando encontrar un indicio de luz pero sin éxito, sus ojos poco a poco se acostumbran a la oscuridad, pero el hecho de sentirse observada no le ayudaba mucho a sus nervios.

Unos brillantes ojos amarillos al fondo comienzan a brillar

Paralizada de miedo le viene a la mente que se trata de un animal, pero aquellos ojos se alzan de pronto causando que ella cayera hacia atrás de un sentón.

Aquellos ojos tan penetrantes y temibles le intimidaban enormemente, hasta que escucho una voz conocida.

-Por que estas aquí profesora?

Eh?

…………

-Esa voz, eres Naruto?

-Por supuesto este es mi cuarto, lo sabes

-Te das cuenta lo atemorizante que es que se vaya la luz así de repente, sentí que se me paraba el corazón..

-Yo debería decir lo mismo, el que un extraño entre a mi cuarto y revise mis cosas, que dirán en la dirección si se enteran de esto.

-Solo vine por que estaba preocupada por ti – a punto de llorar por la presión del chico.

-un esfuerzo en vano

Odiaba ese tono tan burlón que tenia el chico, se levanto enojada.

-Si probablemente si haya sido un esfuerzo en vano, Shizune me dice la misma cosa, que no debería acercarme a ti¡¡¡

-Exactamente…cosas desafortunadas te pasaran si lo haces ya deberías saber eso –con un tono melancólico.

Hinata sorprendida

-Como se supone que debo saber eso? Me ha pasado algo por acercarme a ti?

El chico en silencio.

Hinata une piezas.

-Entonces eras tu el chico de aquella noche verdad?

-Ah ¡- estaba feliz por que ya no podría negarlo el chico.

…Hugh…como sea profesora…yo no quiero que nadie se vea envuelto conmigo, yo solo quiero vivir una vida solitaria sin ningún obstáculo, ese es mi único deseo.

Mientras el hablaba Hinata se movía entre la oscuridad, acercándose mas a el.

-Oye que estas haciendo, no te acerques más.

-Que?, solo estoy encendiendo las luces, hay algún problema con eso? – Quería ver la expresión del chico, quien se ocultaba en la oscuridad.

--Maldita sea, el lugar no tiene donde esconderme – Naruto pensaba en como evadir aquella situación.

La luz se prendió dejando de frente a una sorprendida Hinata y a un Naruto totalmente convertido en lobo.

Sin nada que hacer Naruto actúo tranquilamente algo se le ocurriría.

-Buenas Noches

-B…buenas Noches

**Muchas gracias por haberse tomado tiempo de leer esta historia**

**Bueno quiero agradecer que también esta historia esta teniendo muy buena aceptación, también en el anterior capitulo me han dejado algún comentario y agregado a alerta, para los que leen zorro eterno de igual manera, el próximo capitulo lo subiré para el 8 de enero aproximadamente, **

**No se si sea mi correo pero no me están llegando los avisos de Fanfiction, me doy cuenta cuando reviso el sitio, me llegan de otros sitios pero al momento de actualizar no me envía confirmación como lo hacia en otras veces.**

**Gracias y que tengan felices fiestas.**


End file.
